Unconventional Medicine
by vectormatrix
Summary: Teleplay/Script - A group of Nausicaans injure Ensign Cutler during an incident on the Enterprise. Cutler is near death and Phlox can't determine what caused her injury. Meanwhile, Archer has to decide what to do with the Nausicaan intruders.
1. Default Chapter

Writer's Note:  
  
Hi, I wrote this teleplay with the intension of sending it to Paramount as a serious submission for Enterprise. However, towards completion of the first draft I started to question if the producers want to take the characters in the direction they reach at the end of my story.  
  
I'm sure there are lots of silly mistakes and errors in this script, but once I realized this script was flawed I just lost all interest in pursuing this further. - Which is also the reason why the story is rushed towards the end. However, I would appreciate some feedback on this script so I can attempt another, somewhat more light-hearted, story.  
  
  
  
ENTERPRISE - UNCONVENTIONAL MEDICINE  
written by Haasim Mahanaim  
  
  
Act 1  
  
Int.Enterprise corridor. Mayweather is walking to his quaters, but when he tries to open the door it is locked along with a "Do Not Disturb" card stuck in the door. Travis is about to knock on the door when his bunkmate opens the door revealing another woman dressed in sleepware.   
  
  
Pete  
Hey, Travis.  
  
Mayweather  
Isn't that Christine from stellar cartography?  
  
(Christine gives a shy wave to Travis)  
  
Pete  
Umm, yeah. I'm going to need room for tonight, didn't you see the card?  
  
Mayweather  
I've never seen anyone use these cards before.  
  
Pete  
Yeah, it's kinda of a new trend on the ship.  
  
Mayweather  
I guess I'll probably swicth with Christine's quaters.  
  
Pete  
Well actually, her quaters are being used too.  
  
Mayweather sighs  
  
Pete  
I'm sure you'll find some quaters  
  
Pete closes the door  
  
Mayweather begins searching for a room and notices that almost all of the doors have a "Do Not Disturb" card.  
  
Mayweather  
Am I the only one on this ship who isn't having.....  
  
He stops when he notices Hoshi's quarters and then continues walking while seeing an endless number of rooms with DND cards. He then walks back to Hoshi's quarters and then knocks on the door. Hoshi opens the door.  
  
Hoshi  
Oh, hi Travis.  
  
Mayweather  
Hi. I know it's kinda late, but my roommate is using our quarters and everyone else on this ship seems to be...  
  
Hoshi  
(smiling)  
Yeah, I noticed. Well Susan is staying with enisgn McCallin overnight so you're welcomed to stay here.  
  
Mayweather  
Thanks.  
  
Mayweather walks in to the room  
  
Hoshi  
I'm not feeling very sleepy yet... mind I leave the lights on for a while.  
  
Mayweather  
No problem. Actually, I'm not very sleepy either. But I don't really feel like hanging around the rec room.  
  
Hoshi climbs onto her top bunkbed.  
  
Hoshi  
Sitting ontop of the top buunk is probably the most exciting thing I've done all week.  
  
Mayweather smiles  
  
Hoshi  
(while patting the bed)  
Come Sit.  
  
Mayweather climbs up on the bed.   
  
Hoshi looks out at the viewport.  
  
Hoshi  
Are you going to the improv show next week?  
  
Mayweather  
I goto all of the shows. It's not like there's anything else to do.  
  
Mayweather stares at her book collection.  
  
Mayweather  
Of course, one could always read a book.  
  
Hoshi  
You can get alot of reading done in a place like this.  
  
Mayweather  
Being a starfleet vessel might put a few regulations on how we have fun, but I'd have to say this is almost as exciting as my time on the Fortunate.  
  
Hoshi  
What kind of stuff would yo do?  
  
Mayweather  
There were always games, velocity torunaments... stuff like that.  
  
Hoshi  
And I guess you were always the life of the party?  
  
Mayweather  
Not really. Actually I use to spend alot of my team reading in my room.  
  
Hoshi  
Really? What kind of stuff?  
  
Mayweather  
Anything. science-ficition, philosophy, history...... living my whole live out in space has really influences my curiousity about...well everything.  
  
Hoshi  
So what happened to that bookworm?  
  
Mayweather  
Being locked up in my room didn't really help me make friends. And I guess, I stayed in there so much because I ... well actually I don't really know, I guess it was easier to understand a Hume essay than trying to figure out women or small talk or any of those other socially awkward things.  
  
Hoshi  
So you just changed into a new person overnight?  
  
Mayweather  
When I came onto Enterprise nobody knew me and I figured it would be a good chance to reinvent myself.  
  
Hoshi  
Well I'm not sure if I would able to spontaneouly change my personality.  
  
Mayweather  
Well it's not like I just became a new person. I just decided not to be more outgoing.  
  
Hoshi  
Excpet for the bookword stuff.  
  
Mayweather  
Well it's not exactly the most exciting part of me.  
  
Hoshi  
Does Archer know about your other interests? Maybe you could give more input during discussions.  
  
Mayweather  
I try to know a little about everything, but I'm certainly not a whiz kid like you.  
  
Hoshi  
Like me?  
  
Mayweather  
Yeah. The way you are with languages, it must be amazing to have that kind of talent.   
  
Hoshi  
I've been talking to a few crewmemebers and we have been thinking of starting a debate team or something like that... you know, we could organize discussions and have our own little nerdy secret society.  
  
Mayweather  
That would be fun.  
  
  
  
Outside of their room a Nausicaan is creeping through the corridors.  
  
  
  
  
  
Int.Archer and Trip walking through the corridors while noticing the nmerous DND cards on crewcabin doors.  
  
Archer  
Is there some sort of aprodisac in the environmental system?  
  
Tucker  
Nope, just a bunch of your typical sex crazed maniacs.  
  
Archer  
Isn't there some sort of regulation....  
  
Tucker  
I only know of the regulation that stops Captains from fraternizing with the crew.  
  
Archer  
Of course I know that one, why else would I be complaning?  
  
Lights flicker and they stop walking  
  
Archer  
Is your team doing some sort of repair work?  
  
Tucker  
Not that I know of.  
  
Intruder alert alarms sounds off.  
  
Comsystem  
"Captain Archer to the Bridge"  
  
All lights suddenly shut off  
  
  
  
  
Int.Bridge. Using flashlights they attempt to determine what happened.  
  
T'Pol  
Where was their last known location?  
  
Reed  
They're in the cargo bay. - I'll try to round up my security team.  
  
T'Pol  
The alert most likely went through.... and I need you here incase the Nausicaan try to enter the bridge.  
  
  
Int.Corridors, Archer and Tucker try to secure the armory when a weapon is suddenly discharged.  
  
Tucker  
Damn it!  
  
Archer  
We need weapons.  
  
Tucker  
Easier said than done.  
  
Another energy weapon is discharged.  
  
Archer  
We don't have any weapons and they out-number us. We should try to stay out of their way until power is restored.  
  
Tucker  
If they manged to get into engineering that's gonna be a problem.  
  
  
Int.Bridge.  
  
Reed  
Main Power is coming back online.  
  
T'Pol  
Report.  
  
Reed  
There is a teleportation in progress.  
  
T'Pol  
Where?  
  
Reed  
Several kilotons of supplies were taken from the cargobay.  
  
T'Pol  
How many intruders are on the ship?  
  
Reed  
Four. - Commander, the cargo was sent to one of our shuttlepods.  
  
T'Pol  
Seal the bay doors. Intercept them before they reach the shuttle bay.  
  
Reed  
I'm on my way.  
  
  
  
  
Int.Corridor. Ensign Cutler is being held by a Nausicaan with a weapon pointed at her head.  
  
Arhcer  
Let her go. Nobody is going to hurt you.  
  
Nacicann#1  
Stay away!   
  
Reed charges down the corridor with a secuity team.  
  
Archer  
Reed! Hold you're fire!  
  
Three of the Nausicaan return fire while Cutler collapses.. The other two head towards the launch bay.  
  
  
Int.Bridge  
  
Helmsman  
Commander, a shuttle launch is in progress.  
  
T'Pol  
Disable the pod.  
  
Helmsman  
The graphlers are offline and the deactivation codes are not being recieved.  
  
T'Pol  
Ensign. Hail the pod.  
  
Helmsman  
Frequency open.  
  
T'Pol  
This is Sub-Command T'Pol of Enterprise, you have stolen our vessel and cargo. If you do not surrender. I will destroy the vessel.  
  
Helmsman  
No Response.  
  
T'Pol   
Are the transporters still online.  
  
Helmsman  
Yes  
  
T'Pol  
Retrieve the stolen cargo.  
  
Helmsman  
(hesitating)  
What about the Nausicaans?  
  
T'Pol  
Transport them aswell.  
  
Helmsman  
Transport complete. - Commander, I think someonething went wrong.  
  
Int.Transport Room  
  
Archer  
What happened?  
  
T'Pol  
I should not have used an inexperienced officer for the tranporter controls.  
  
Tucker  
Actually, I think I have an explanation. When using the transporters, they were in an awful hurry, and they had to disable some of the safety protocols in order to get access to the system. Those compromises in the transporter made it functional for cargo, but way below specs for bio transport.  
  
T'Pol  
But that does not explain why they relied on the transporter for their escape.  
  
Tucker  
Yeah I know, they'd must have known that we could have just as easily transported them back to the ship.  
  
Archer  
How did they get on the ship? How did they compromise our security measures?  
  
Reed  
We're working on it.  
  
Archer  
That's no good enough Mr. Reed. Where were they hiding? How did the tamper with our sensors? There will be a briefing on the bridge in one hour. I expect some progress by then  
  
Reed  
Yes Captain.  
  
Archer walks out of the Transporter Room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Int.Sickbay. Archer enters.  
  
Archer  
How is she?  
  
Phlox  
She's dying and I don't know what's the cause.  
  
Archer  
She was attacked by one of the Nausicaans.  
  
Phlox  
If she was shot she would be dead by now. Her condition is much more peculiar. Her cell membrames appear to be disintergrating. Even if I manage to stabalize her condition it wont be long before irreversable damage is done.  
  
Archer  
Is it possible that the Nausicaans were carriers of some sort of virus?  
  
Phlox  
I did not find any evidence of parasites or foreign biological substances.   
  
Archer  
(looking at the biobeds)  
What is their condition?  
  
Phlox  
Asides from some nasty burns, they're fine.  
  
Archer  
What about the dead ones?  
  
Phlox  
There's nothing particularly mysterious about their deaths. Their bodies where not fully reconstituted.... just a simple transporter accident. Consdering how new this technology is to your people I'm surprise this doesnt happen more often.  
  
Archer  
After what has happened to ensign Cutler, I don't think everything is what it seems. Check over the tranporter logs just to make sure you aren't missing something.  
  
Phlox  
Of course.  
  
Archer  
I'll be moving the Nausicaan to a secured area....  
  
Phlox  
Actually, I would prefer them to stay here for observation. I'm sure the securty personell nearby will be adequate protection and I'll keep them sedated.  
  
Archer  
Are you sure you know enough about their pysiology to be sure that we can keep them asleep.  
  
Phlox  
I don't know what I'm sure of right now, that's why I would prefer to keep them here observation.  
  
Archer  
Very well. Please keep me up to date. - There will be a bridge meeting in one hour, if you find out anything by then I could use some answers.  
  
Phlox  
I'll do my best Captain.  
  
  
  
  
Int. Bridge. T'Pol, Reed, Tucker, Archer.  
  
Archer walks in  
  
Archer  
Report.  
  
Reed  
We've made progress. - It seems that the Nausicaans were hiding in sections of the engineering bay that are typical flooded with nadeon radiation. Some how they weren't affected by it.  
  
Tucker  
And their proximaty to the radiation shielded them from our sensors.  
  
Archer  
But how did they get on the ship in the first place?  
  
Tucker  
Well actually we believe that they boarded the ship twice.  
  
Archer  
Twice?  
  
Tucker  
When we looked over the sensor logs, we tried to find any patterns associated with their contact to our hazard areas. I'm not entirely sure yet, but based on the patterns we have found.... it seems that someone has been in that area for at least two weeks now. The only thing that I can think of is that they boarded our ship during our last cargo shipment.  
  
Archer  
But if they were on the cargoship, why didn't they just steal the supplies before they got here. Certainly they realize a cargo vessel was be an easy target compared to Enterprise?  
  
T'Pol  
Perhaps they wanted something that was already onboard before the shipment.  
  
Reed  
The cargo they transported to the pod was nothing more than food and medical supplies.  
  
Archer  
Well I was hoping for more answers than question, but at least we have something to work with. Dismissed.  
  
T'Pol, and Trip leave while Reed is the last one behind them.  
  
Archer  
Malcom. I'm sorry for bearing down on you like that earlier I'm just.... fraustrated.  
  
Reed  
It's no problem sir.  
  
Act 2  
  
Int.Mess Hall. Hoshi sitting at a table.  
  
Travis sits at the table  
  
Mayweather  
Hey.  
  
Hoshi  
Hi.  
  
Reed then walk in and joins them.  
  
Reed  
Good evening.  
  
Hoshi and Travis nod to acknowlegde him.  
  
Reed.  
It seems Elizabeth wont be joining us this evening.  
  
Hoshi  
Heard what happened to Liz? What if other crewmembers become infected?  
  
Mayweather  
I thought it wasn't a virus.  
  
Hoshi  
What else could it be? We weren't in the briefing, maybe they don't want to cause a panick.  
  
Mayweather  
We're bridge officers....  
  
Hoshi  
But ensigns first.  
  
Reed  
An of course you can't include me in this because I'm in on it too.  
  
Hoshi sighs  
  
Reed  
Right now nobody has any answers. Especially me.  
  
Mayweather looks questioningly at Reed.  
  
Reed  
Four Nausicaan intruders got on to this ship and I'm the bloddy secuirty officer.  
  
Hoshi  
Did Archer take it out on you?  
  
Reed  
For a while, but then he told me that he's just feeling fraustrated.  
  
Mayweather  
Sounds reasonable  
  
Reed  
Well right now I don't really know what he's thinking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Int.Captains dining room. Tucker and Archer.  
  
  
Tucker  
Have you already contacted the Nausicaans?  
  
Archer  
When Phlox feels that they have recouperated I'll have T'Pol contact their government. Until then, I'm still trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
Tucker  
Why didn't you include Travis in the briefing, maybe he could give us clue to what's going on?  
  
Archer  
He's already told me that the Nausicaans aren't known for their strategic attacks and asides from that he didn't know of anything else relevant to this situation. Considering his reaction to the incident with the Fortunate, I'm not sure if his objectivity will let him give much information.  
  
Tucker  
(smiling)  
Also you don't need an ensign questioning any you command decisions.  
  
Archer  
Right now I doubt Starfleet has much confidence in my mission either.  
  
Tucker  
Why you say that?  
  
Archer  
After Daniels death and my half assed time travel explanation I feel like a joke.  
  
Tucker  
But we saw Daniels death and we have the advance sensor technology.  
  
Archer  
As far as Starfleet is concerned I allowed two dangerous imposters aboard the ship that were involved with a death that is still under investigation. If they believed me, they wouldn't be looking for other answers.  
  
Tucker  
C'mon, that's not fair. Look at it from their point of view. We experienced what we always thought was science-fiction and the only evidence we had to support our theory are some fancy sensors and some gizmos that were conviently blown away into space. You can't just expect to them to take your word for it.  
  
Archer  
I spent so much of my life trying to reach this dream of being one of the first deep space explorer and to just have it taken away because of something I coudn't control...... while questioning if I could have done soemthing differently. - I don't know how I would live with that.  
  
Tucker  
Well that's not an issue. So far you have done more than anyone could expect under these conditions. I'm sure we're gonna encounter a whole lot more stuff that we can't explain. But that's why we're out here and they know that we're going to see things that we never thought possible.  
  
comsystem  
"Phlox to Captain Archer"  
  
Archer reaches the comsystem  
  
Archer  
Archer here.  
  
Phlox  
I've found you some answers.  
  
  
Int.Sickbay  
  
Phlox  
Ensign Cutler is suffering from an unusual type of radiation poisoning.  
  
Archer  
The Nausicaans must have been saturated with particles from the hazard areas.  
  
Phlox  
That was my first hypothesis. But I would have been able to diagnos and treat contamination from known forms of radiation. That's when I inpsected the bodies of the sedated Nausicaans. One of them is wearing some sort jewelry that is quite radioactive.  
  
Archer  
Why haven't any of us been affected.  
  
Phlox  
So far no one else has been close enough to recieve significant exposure. His clothing appears to have properties that adequately shield others from the radioactive emissions.  
  
Archer  
Why would they be walking around with something so dangerous?  
  
Phlox  
So far there is no indication that they are affected by this radiation in any serious way.  
  
Archer  
Then why is the Nausicaan wearing clothing to shield the radiation from others?  
  
Phlox  
When I examined him he seemsed relatively unhealthy compared to my other patient. Considering this new information I would guess that the radiation is non-fatal to the Nausicaans but somewhat debiliating. He was probably trying to spare his friends the discomfort.  
  
Archer  
But why wear it in the first place?  
  
Phlox  
Many cultures voluntarily submit to tests of endurmant for spiritual and medical reasons.  
  
Archer  
I'll talk to Travis. - But what about Cutler?  
  
Phlox  
Her condition continues to deteriorate. If I had the same exposure I would most likely be near death too.  
  
Archer  
Is it possible to determine what allows the Nausicaans to be immune to the radiation?  
  
Phlox  
It's possible. But by the time I figure it out Cutler may be dead. Or I may never find a solution.  
  
Archer  
Well what other choice do you have?  
  
Phlox  
I'd like propose something more radical.  
  
Archer  
Yes?  
  
Phlox  
If I run some tests on their body fluids I might be able to determine a way to synthesize those fluids to save the ensign.  
  
Archer  
Would there be conflicts with inter-species transplants?  
  
Phlox  
She'll die either way.  
  
Archer  
Fine. Do what ever you need to do in order to save her, but keep the Nausicaans in stable condition.  
  
Phlox  
Understood.  
  
  
  
  
Int.Mayweather and Archer in the ready room  
  
Mayweather  
I don't know what it's called, but I do know that Phlox was right.... the Nausicaans wear the neckless as part of a body cleansing. I've heard of a few times when they raided ships and came into close contact with some crew memebers who died shortly afterwards. We don't go around making this kinda of stuff public... in case the Nausicaans find out and use it to their advantage.  
  
Archer  
Why didn't you say something?  
  
Mayweather  
I didn't know what was going on sir. Nobody has informed me of anything until now and all I've heard are rumors and speculation.  
  
Archer  
I'm sorry you haven't been involved in this. But now that you know, have you ever heard of a way to treat someone who's come in contact with that kind of radiation.  
  
Mayweather  
Well I've....I've read some notes about Nausicaan physiology....  
  
Archer  
How were those books written if we don't have relations with the Nausicaans?  
  
Mayweather  
Well most books on alien species are based on a handful of experiences and observations. There have been other times when Nausicaans were captured and examined by human doctors. While I was on the Fortunate I got to alot of text and journals from doctors who made early contact with them.  
  
Archer  
Did you bring a copy of those records onto Enterprise.  
  
Mayweather  
Absoultely.  
  
  
  
Int.Sickbay. Archer, Mayweather, Hoshi, Phlox and Reed. - And the injured Nausicaans.  
  
Reed  
What were you doing on the ship?  
  
Nausicaan#1  
I do not answer to you.  
  
Reed  
In case you haven't noticed, you're on our ship and we're ready for you if you try to escape. All you have to do is tell us why you were on the ship.  
  
Nausicaan#1 does not respond.  
  
Reed   
(talks to Hoshi quietly)  
We don't know enough about the physiology to test their truthfulness. Have you noticed anything unusual about about his answers to suggest he's hiding something.  
  
Hoshi  
I don't know.  
  
Reed  
Have you been familarizing yourself with their language?  
  
Hoshi  
Yes.  
  
Reed  
Try deactivating you translator and see if you pick up anything.  
  
Hoshi deactivates the translator.  
  
Hoshi  
(quietly)  
Try asking more specific questions.  
  
Reed  
We know you were on the ship for at least two weeks. and you probably came aboard a cargoship. What did you want from Enterprise?  
  
The Nausicaans do not respond.  
  
Reed  
Therse is no chance of you getting your freedom back until you start talking?  
  
Nausicaan#1 begins talking in his native language from Hoshi's perspective  
"I don't know."  
  
Reed looks at Hoshi questioningly.  
Hoshi shakes he head to answer she doesnt know.  
  
Reed  
(hesitating)  
This isn't like the other time's you're people run amuck and attack us..... you may be resposible for a death. And I assure you, we don't play around when someone kills one of our people.  
  
Nausicaan#1  
(again speaking in his language fromHoshi's perspective)  
We didn't do anything.  
  
Hoshi  
I got something!  
  
Reed  
What?  
  
Hoshi pulls Reed away from the biobeds.  
  
Reed  
He's still not saying anything.  
  
Hoshi  
When he said "did not" he used a word that implied..... an apology. And when you asked what he wanted from the ship his response seemed as if he was saying that he didn't want anything while saying he didn't know what you're accusing him of.  
  
Reed  
(smiling)  
Good work.....I'd take you over a computer anyday  
  
Reed and Hoshi return to the Nausicaans on the biobeds.  
  
Reed  
Ok. Let's try this one more time. Do you admit that you were on the ship.  
  
Nausicaan#1  
Yes  
  
Reed  
Ok, if you wren't stealing from us, what did you want?  
  
Nausicaan#1  
Nothing.  
  
Reed looks at hoshi  
  
Hoshi  
He's implying that its nothing we want.  
  
Reed  
You must have been here for a reason.  
  
The Nausicaan looks at other Nausicaan next to him.  
  
Nausicaan#1  
She was not meant to be here.  
  
Reed  
She?  
  
Nausicaan#1  
She is my child. - She was lost.  
  
Reed looks at Phlox  
  
Phlox  
Based on my scans she appears to be a pre-adolescent Nausicaan.  
  
Reed  
(returning his attension to the Nausicaan)  
In our species, our children don't grow this fast. If we knew she was a child we would not have harmed her. All you had to do was talk to us.  
  
Nausicaan#1  
Do you understand?  
  
Reed looks at Hoshi questioningly?  
  
Hoshi  
He's been trying to explain himslef but we wouldn't listen to him.... we couldn't fully understand him.  
  
Act 3  
  
Int.Archer's readyroom  
  
Archer  
I thought the translators were programmed with the Nausicaan's language.  
  
Hoshi  
Yeah, but it doesn't easily translate the..... nuances and usage of words.  
  
Archer  
If we'd tried listening to them in the first place this would have saved alot of time. But we didn't trust them, we didn't want to.  
  
Mayweather  
It's not as if all of our problems with them are part of some sort of language barrier..... even with ships that have translators the Nausicaans usually refuse to communicate. All they want to do is take what they want and leave.  
  
Archers looks at Mayweather encouraging to continue.  
  
  
Mayweather  
I'm just saying it's not as if we are the one's at fault here. Even if they were just trying to save some kid, they didn't have to attack our crew and hold Liz hostage.  
  
Archer  
Yes, they could have talked to us. But if you have an entire culture of scavengers.... It seems that we have our own prejudices. We assumed all Nausicaans were hostile. Yet, they quietly boarded a cargo vessel without causing any disturbance. - They're just trying to survive. But, when some of them come into contact with other races who are familar with that violent reputation.... will they ever be given a chance to talk before they're shot at?  
  
Mayweather looks away as if he doens't want to argue.  
  
Archer  
A Nausicaan ship is on its way to pick up our visitors. Hoshi, I'd like you to prepare a carefully worded greeting so that they know about what's happened.  
  
Hoshi  
Shoud I tell them about ensign Cuter? Maybe they might know of aware to save her?  
  
Archer  
I'm not sure I want them to know about this vulnerability and even if we took that chance I'm not confident they can or would help us.  
  
Hoshi nods in agreement.  
  
Travis and Hoshi walk out of the room.  
  
Archer  
Travis, can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
Mayweather  
Yes captain?  
  
Archer  
I know you've probably had a number of.... unfriendly encounters with the Nausicaans.  
  
Mayweather nods  
  
Archer  
But this isn't like those times on that friegther. We are an official representation of humanity. We're not going to get along with everyone we meet, but we have to try and co-exist.  
  
Mayweather  
I understand that sir.  
  
Archer  
I know you wouldn't knowingly withhold information. But is it possible that your mistrust of the Nausicaans is causing you to ignore a.... a hunch or maybe feeling that could be relevant to all of this.  
  
Mayweather thinking.....  
  
Mayweather  
I honestly can't think of anything even remotely helpful for this situation. But you're right, I do hate the Nausicaans and if you spent most of your life trying trying to protect yourself from a bunch of space pirates, I think it would be hard to always have an objective mind.  
  
Comsystem  
Phlox to Cpatain Archer  
  
Archer  
Archer here.  
  
  
  
IntSickbay  
  
Phlox  
Ensign cutler will make a full recovery.  
  
Archer  
That's great news doc, how did you do it?  
  
Phlox  
Using one of the Nausicaans bio fluid I was able to force cutlers immune system to adaprt to the radiation.  
  
Archer  
Will it cause any long term heath complications?  
  
Phlox  
Well it will affect her, but she is not necessairly in any danger.  
  
Archer  
How were you able to synthesize the fluids so quickly.  
  
Phlox  
I didn't.  
  
Archer  
What?  
  
Phlox  
I had to extract a large quantity of the fluid from the Nausicaan female in order to give Cutler an adequate dosage.  
  
Archer  
(starting to get worried)  
Can she replenish those lost body fluids.  
  
Phlox  
I don't see how. She's dead. She couldn't survive without a sufficient supply of those fluids so I had not choice but to sacrafice her life.  
  
Archer  
(bewildered)  
Why?! You're a docor. Do not harm. Doesn't that mean anything to you!  
  
Phlox  
Captain, those are human values, and as you can clearly see I am not human.  
  
Archer  
You had no right!  
  
Phlox  
In retrospect I suppose the girl was not responsible, but I was unable to extract the biofludids from the father since he was incompatible with.....  
  
Archer  
It doesn't matter who was responsible. You had no right to determine who lives and who dies.  
  
Phlox  
Who better to make those decision than a doctor?  
  
Archer  
And if you ever felt that an Enterprise crewmember should be sacraficed to save another......  
  
Phlox  
Despite humanities misgivings, they're certainly not the wild savages.  
  
Archer  
I don't care what your culture may find acceotable. You're serving aboard a starfleet vessel with a human code of conduct. You damn well know of those rules and you deliberately violated them.  
  
  
Phlox  
Would you have prefered I allowed Cutler to die? So that another Nausicaan could grow up to be another bully that attacks defensely ships? Captain, just for a moment, try to supress your human tendency to be self-righeout and morally arogant. You're mad at me now. But when you return that Nausicaan back to his people and they give you a typical uncaring reply will it compare to the the smile on ensign Cutler's face and the gratitute that her family and friends will have in return for saving her life? I hardly think there is any comparision.  
  
comsystem  
"Captain to the bridge, we have approached the Nausicaan vessel"  
  
Acrher  
Damn you.  
  
Act 4  
  
Int.Bridge. T'Pol talking to the Nausicaans on the viewscreen.  
  
T'Pol  
Unfortunately there are only two survivors.  
  
Archer enters the bridge  
  
Archer  
Actually there is only one of your people left.  
  
Nausicaan Captain  
How long did you torture them?  
  
Archer  
We didn't torture anyone. Two of your people were killed in a transporter accident. We explained that in our transmission.  
  
Nausicaan Captain  
And the third.  
  
Archer  
Medical complications  
  
Nausicaan Captain  
Lies.  
  
Archer  
I'll get back to you shortly.  
  
(quietly)  
End transmission.  
  
T'Pol looks at Archer questioningly  
  
Archer  
We need to talk in my ready room, Travis please join us.  
  
Int. Ready Room  
  
Mayweather  
They wont believe us. They'll think we meant to kill them.  
  
T'Pol  
Captain, when they examine the body they will undoubtedly discover the cause of his death.  
  
Archer  
Travis, do the Nausicaans have any rituals of customs that prevent them from examining a decased body.  
  
Mayweather  
Not that I know of.  
  
Archer looks disapointed  
  
Mayweather  
But they barely have the medical resources to run autiopsy on dead bodies. Even if they were suspicious I'm not sure how they would confirm anything  
  
Archer  
If we.... Maybe the only way out of this is to give convincing explanation that could be confirmed by a superficial examination.  
  
T'Pol looks at Archer as if she is about to interject but then decides not to  
  
Archer  
They already had burns from the weapons fire....... I'm going to contact Starfleet and get further instructions. Stall the ship.  
  
Mayweather/T'Pol  
Yes Captain  
  
Before Mayweather leaves after T'Pol....  
  
Archer  
Have the Nausicaans ever been able to intercept encrypted transmissions.  
  
Mayweather  
Not that I know of. But at this distance we would detect any attempts they make..... they're technology is not excatly discreet.  
  
Archer  
Thank you Travis.  
  
  
  
Int.Sickbay.  
  
Tucker  
Hey.  
  
Phlox  
What can I do for you Mr. Tucker.  
  
Tucker  
(looking at the Nausicaan)  
His ship is sending a pod to pick him up.  
  
Phlox  
I'll wake him.  
  
Tucker  
Doc. Does he know what you did..... to his daughter.  
  
Phlox  
Of course not, he was sedated during the proceedure.  
  
Tucker  
And you have waken him since then?  
  
Phlox  
What for?  
  
Tucker  
(looking for the words to say)  
How can we just send him off without giving him an explanation.  
  
Phlox  
I'm assuming the body will be sent to the ship with him, he'll have plenty of time to grieve once he sent back.  
  
Tucker unable to respond.  
  
Phlox  
Who else knows about what happened.  
  
Tucker  
Right now, the senior staff.  
  
Phlox  
Will Archer make this public.  
  
Tucker  
I don't know. What does it matter to you?  
  
Phlox  
Despite whatever clash in ethics we may have encountered..... I still want to fit in. So far I haven't formed any meaningful relationships with members of the screw.... potraying me as some sort of evil monster wouldn't help the situation very much.  
  
Tucker  
Afterall this...you're biggest concern is .... whatever doc.  
  
Tucker turns as if he is about to leave.  
  
Phlox  
Has it occured to you, that I did what I did, because I care about the people I have me on this ship. Ensign included.  
  
Tucker  
Tell me doc, when she's up and about and you describe your innovative treatment, will you casual mention your role in murder.  
  
Phlox  
It was not murder! - It's never murder when a doctor is invovled.  
  
Tucker  
Wake up the Nausicaan have the secuity team escort him to the shuttlebay.  
  
Tucker begins to walk away again.  
  
Phlox  
Did you enjoy our little spat? You didn't have to come down here to deliver a message so I can only assume the comsystem is down or you wanted to confront me.  
  
Tucker walks away.  
  
  
Act 5  
  
Int. Archer in his ready room talking to Admiral Forrest via video conference.  
  
  
Forrest  
Has she made a full recovery?  
  
Archer  
It seems that way.  
  
Forrest  
Do the Nausicaans know that he was involved?  
  
Archer  
Does it really matter?  
  
Forrest  
Your crewmember has been saved from the clutches of death and you got a plausible explanation for the Nausicaans.... what's the problem?  
  
Archer  
He's dangerous.  
  
Forrest  
Considering he's was looking out for one our people I'd be reluctant to say hes danergous.... at least to us.  
  
Archer  
You can't be serious.  
  
Forrest  
The bottom line is, he is the best doctor we have in Starfleet. That's why he was our first choice during the Broken Bow incident. We don't have access to anyone who has the experience he posses. You need him.   
  
Archer  
Didn't you know about his cultural background before allowing him to.....  
  
Forrest  
I believe Phlox gave an slighltly exagerated impression of his people's ethical standards, they're seems to be more flexibity when it comes to medical practices. And John, maybe theres a reason why he's on your ship. Maybe you need someone who can break the rules without affecting the repuation of humanity. - Nobody will hold you accountable for his actions.  
  
Archer  
But that's not the point.  
  
Forrest  
I strongly encourage you to resolve the conflict and more on John. Forrest out.  
  
Int.Bridge. Archer looking at the viewscreen.  
  
  
Archer  
We are sending one of your people back via shuttlepod and security personnel. If you want the other bodies back we can transport them to your ship aswell.  
  
  
Nausicaan Captain  
We wont fight with you today, Enterprise. But we will not forget what happened here today.  
  
Archer  
You already know it was an accident. Also your people shouldn't have been tresspassing on my ship so I don't you have any right to be acting like a bully.  
  
(pause)  
  
Archer out  
  
Int.Sickbay  
  
  
  
Phlox  
...And you'll need to see me at least once every other day so I can make sure there weren't any complications.  
  
Cutler  
(silent)  
  
Phlox  
Is there something wrong? Asides from your near-death-experience?  
  
Cutler  
(uncomfortable smirk)  
I know this kind of mission is suppose to be dangerous. But I've never been ... you always knows this kinda thing happens to people but you never think it would ever affect your private little world....nothing like this has ever  
to me before.  
  
Phlox  
Well, hopefully this is the last time you'll have to deal with these thoughts or maybe you will be in many other dangerous situations in the future.... I don't know. But you already cheated death once, so that's gotta count for something?  
  
Cutler  
...I've never told anybody this, but when was younger, the idea of death.... it terrified me. I was always afraid of going to sleep and not waking up in the morning. And everyone seems so comfortable with their mortality, but it always made feel so... fraustrated and sad.  
  
Phlox  
So why did you decide to share that secret?  
  
Cutler  
Because you just saved my life and you made it seem like such a professional thing....'just part of your job'. But I can't help but feel, this means something, it's special. And when I look at you.... it doesn't feel as if you were just doing your job.  
  
Phlox  
Well despite your miraculous recovery, I do not think you have been endowed with emptahic abilities.  
  
Cutler  
(smiles)  
  
Phlox  
But you are right, this wasn't just a trvial thing for me.  
  
Archer walks in  
  
Cutler  
Can I return to duty?  
  
Archer  
(smiling)  
Ensign, a few hours ago we weren't sure you were going to live, you don't have to suck up to the captain just because I walked in. For the next few days recouperate, talk to your friends and family...  
  
Cutler  
Thank You.  
  
Cutler walks off the biobed and leaves sickbay.  
  
Phlox  
Captain.....  
  
Archer  
I'll make this quick. I'm assuming you didn't tell Cutler what you did or at least how you did it. And right now nobody else except the bridge crew knows. I don't know if they will tell anyone, but frankly I really wouldm't care much if they did. - It seems Starfleet doesn't want me to take any actions against you.... you're off the hook.  
  
Phlox  
I didn't realize I was ever on it to begin with. But captain, if you're so concerned, shouldn't you inform the crew of my evil medical practices?  
  
Archer  
I see to reason to. You're the only doctor on the ship, they have no choice but to see you if the need medical care. Making this incident public would only cause problems.  
  
Phlox  
I know you question my ethics, but I never meant to cause any.... self-doubt for trusting me with this crew's safety. Whatever you may think of me, at least know that.  
  
Archer  
I guess that will have to be enough.  
  
  
Archer pauses and then leaves the room 


	2. Writer's Note

Writer's Note:  
  
Hi, I wrote this teleplay with the intension of sending it to Paramount as a serious submission for Enterprise. However, towards completion of the first draft I started to question if the producers want to take the characters in the direction they reach at the end of my story.  
  
I'm sure there are lots of silly mistakes and errors in this script, but once I realized this script was flawed I just lost all interest in pursuing this further. - Which is also the reason why the story is rushed towards the end. However, I would appreciate some feedback on this script so I can attempt another, somewhat more light-hearted, story. 


End file.
